Tormentions End
by stargazer3584
Summary: Chapter 1 of 16 The beginning of the end of Voldemort's terrible reign but has Voldemort changed his strategy? Will Friendship prevail or will lives be lost?
1. Bewitching Dreams

****

Harry Potter 

Tormentions End

(Hello, my name is Stargazer3584. I don't really fancy myself as a writer but my friend 'moveefreek' encouraged me to translate my thoughts and ideas onto paper. This story your about to read came to me when my friend told me that a main character would meet his end in a latter book. This is my version of how it could possibly take place.

The story begins just before the beginning of the sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In my version Sirius Blacks name was cleared during the fifth year at school and Harry moved in with him in a small, but cozy house during the last month of the summer, against Dumbledore's wishes. The first two months of the summer Sirius was traveling around the world to gain supporters for Dumbledore's fight against Voldemort while Harry continued to live with the Dursley's. Dumbledore knew Voldemort's lack of action the last 10 months was only because he too was gaining support, and his anger against Harry was only simmering. (Referring to the fifth year when Harry got away from … "He Who Must Not Be Named" by sheer luck, causing him a great deal of humiliation in front of his followers and clearing Sirius' name. Wormtail was killed by Voldemort for the blunder).

Chapter One: Bewitching dreams 

"I have to tell Sirius!" In the early morning hours, on a clear night Harry awoke suddenly with cold beads of sweat covering his brow and a searing pain emulating from the pale lightning scar on his forehead. It was September 1st and Harry would be off the platform 9 ¾ today. "Sirius!" he called out not very loudly, but Sirius being a light sleeper came right away. Harry immediately felt stupid. "What is it!" yelled Sirius as he burst through the door 

stumbling over Harry's Divination homework that he had put off until that very night, and landing with a loud thud on his back in the middle of Harry's bedroom floor. 

"Hah… nothing."

"But you practically yelled my name." 

"Huh… yes, I am sorry I can't remember what the reason was. Must not of been very important."

"All right messy head, try and go back to sleep, that's what I'll be getting on to." Sirius said as he rubbed the top of Harry's head affectionately, messing up his hair even more. Harry knew Sirius had no intention of going back to sleep as he shut the door behind him, it had been too startling a wake up call for him to ever go back to bed and he immediately felt sorry.

"What was I thinking waking Sirius up at this hour." He said to himself, hitting himself lightly on the forehead with his right hand. He tried to recollect the startling images of his dream but they were lost. Harry had become so accustom to his forehead hurting over the years, and as he sat on his bed leaning on his windowsill with his left arm watching the brightening sky he didn't even remember it had been hurting on this particular night. He was feeling a bit nervous, like he had just forgotten something really important. His window, which was rather large, was Harry's favorite thing about his room. He gazed through the window until the sky turned red and than faded into pink and yellow. "Time to get up messy head." Harry heard these words and quickly left the windowsill, crossed his room which was small, but the white walls were adorned with moving pictures of Quidditch players and everything was neatly put in it's place, all except for the homework in the middle of his floor. He stopped at the door for a split second, just to look at a picture of Cho Chang the extremely beautiful seeker for Ravenclaw, but then smelling the eggs and bacon he opened the door and went down the small hallway to the kitchen. The kitchen was also small, with it's two burner stovetop and little brown table and chairs that just seated two, but Harry didn't mind; the month of living with Sirius had been the best in his life. They had gone to museums and zoos at least once a week and even went to Hogsmeade a couple of times just to get some butterbeer. Sirius had also thrown a Surprise Birthday party for Harry, and invited all the Weasley's, Hagrid, Hermione, and even Professor Dumbledore, who Harry had become rather close to over the last year. He had gotten Dangerous Flying from Ron, a green sweater from his mother, a rusty plug from his father, who assured Harry it was one of his best. Some Cement Gum from the Twins, an Astro-Ball, which would come in handy in Divination Class from Hermione, some very hard looking, rather large cookies from Hagrid, from Dumbledore The Fine Points of Magic, and finally from Sirius a photograph of everybody standing in front of the clock at the Weasley's home. Starting with Hagrid on the far left, who smiled and waved with his giant right hand, towering over Dumbledore who stood to his left and was patting Sirius on the shoulder with his left hand. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next but stopped smiling for a second to stop Fred and George (who were in the front row) from hitting each other. The oldest Weasley brother Charlie was standing in front of Hagrid to the right and to the left of him stood Percy, standing straight and proud as usual. In the front row standing next to his brothers was Ron who looked a little smaller next to them. Hermione stood next to Ginny in front and between Percy and Fred. She was smiling until a shocked expression came over her face as she dodged what looked like a little ball of feathers, bouncing rapidly through the picture making everyone duck for cover. Mr. Weasley, not being quick enough as Pig flew towards him, had his glasses knocked off his head. Ron, you could see, was obviously yelling all sorts of obscenities trying to catch his little minute owl. It was the best gift Harry had ever gotten and it his throat choked up as he thanked everyone. 

The smell of eggs and bacon engulfed him as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, there, messy head" Sirius said affectionately. "Are you all ready to go?" He said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "Yeah, just need to put a few last minute items in my trunk." Harry said as he set the table for two. They enjoyed their breakfast together and when they were finished they went to Platform 9 ¾ and said their good-bye's. Sirius, noticing Harry's reluctance asked if there was anything wrong. "No, no I just think that I am forgetting to tell you something that' all."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember as soon as you get to Hogwarts, than write it down and send me an owl, OK."

"Yeah, OK." They hugged "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kid," Sirius' eyes beginning to tear up "ahum, now get on the train before I embarrass myself beyond my capabilities to recover." They parted.


	2. Conflicts Arise

****

Chapter Two: Conflicts Arise

The classes were much harder than last years and Hermione was insisting that the key to getting good grades was making them color code and label all of their notes, something that was driving Ron crazy. Mrs. Trewlaney in Divination class had already predicted Harry's death 12 times and besides waking up a couple of times in the middle of the night things were pretty good. Even Potions class was bearable. 

One day in late September Harry and Ron were on their way to the Great Hall when they stumbled across Malfoy and his gang pestering a 4th year student named Kate. Ron was about to barge in but for some reason Harry told him that they should just get to the Great Hall "nothing we could ever do or say could ever change Malfoy. It's just not worth it." "Well I think otherwise and I'm not about to let that pasty face bastard get away with that, and frankly I don't see how you could either." Suddenly getting very angry, but by the time they were finished arguing Malfoy had already had his fun and was on his way to the Great Hall. Ron sat down next to Harry crossing his arms to show his distaste. "Oh, now what's happened?" asked Hermione with a boys will be boys tone. "Harry here, just let Malfoy get away with bullying a student. "I just didn't feel like a confrontation right now. They all end the same way anyway. Malfoy calls you insulting names, you call him insulting names and just before it gets ugly I have to step in and..." "Oh so now you're my hero." said Ron offensively. "Well, I see his point," Hermione said. "Don't tell me your taking his side!" "I'm not taking sides" rising her voice a little higher "but it just seems that every time Malfoy's around, You have to pick a fight with him." "So, he deserves it the slimy git." Ron exclaimed. "Yes, he might deserve it but you don't always end up with the upper hand in your fights with him." Stated Harry. Ron was so mad his cheeks were actually turning red and the words that he was muttering were incomprehensible as he got up and moved to the lower end of the table. Addition

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Ron was still refusing to talk with Harry as they sat in the Gryfinndor Common room doing their Charms homework.

"Come on Ron, you know I didn't mean it. Can't we just put this behind us?" Harry said as he snapped his book shut and climbed out of his chair. "Hermione would you please tell Harry that he's going to have to do better than that." Ron replied, not taking his eyes off his parchment and quill.

" Harry, Ron says you'll…"

"I heard what he said. I'm standing two feet away from him! You can tell Ron that if he wants a better apology he'll have to listen really hard, in his dreams!"

"Oh, you two are being ridiculous! Why don't you just kiss and make up, it seems every year you two get into arguments over the stupidest things…" 

"Oh shut it you, miss-know-it-all with your stupid charts and color coding." Snapped Harry. 

"Don't try to take you anger out on me." Hermione said rising from her chair.  
"I don't have to try, I'm sick of your stupid study schedules, and your color coding, and both of you!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them and tried to apologize but Hermione had already left crying. "I said I was sorry and if you two don't believe me than you're not real friends, are you?!" Harry shouted through the throbbing pain in his forehead.

Harry had about an hour before his next class so he decided a nice walk to Hagrid's hut would give him time to cool off. He knocked on the huge door.

"Hey, dar Harry. Yeh ok? Yeh look a litta down." Hagrid said, immediately starting to make a pot of tea. "Hi Hagrid."

"Well…"

"I'm sorry Harry but ya can't stay long" Hagrid said as he poured Harry a cup of tea. "I've gotta class to teach in abot 5 minutes." He turned around so quickly that his large elbow knocked the cup of tea right into Harry's lap. "O, I'm sorry there Harry I'm jus alittle…" "Clumsy!" He yelled. Harry knew it had been an accident but he had been having such a bad day he didn't care anymore and immediately got up and slammed the door as best he could, due to it's large size, leaving Hagrid stunned.

Harry said to himself that he would apologize to him later, but right now, he just wanted to be alone. But to make a bad day worse he ran into Malfoy, 

"Hey, look who couldn't find a toilet." 

"Not today Malfoy." And something in his voice stopped Malfoy from making any further comments. He got to his room without meeting anybody else, changed his clothes and ignored the headache. The rest of the day didn't get any better. Snape took 50 pts. from Gryffindor for catching him trying to apologize to Hermione and neither Ron nor Hermione were speaking to him . The night wasn't any better, waking up several times from a light sleep feeling stupid for trying to apologize for forgiveness. 

After breakfast the next morning Hermione and Ron found Harry in the library thankful that it was a Saturday.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you didn't mean those things." Hermione said.

"And I just couldn't believe you let that bastard Malfoy get away with that, so…what ya reading?"

Harry was about to forgive everything but the headache he'd felt the night before returned and it took him a moment to steady himself from a bout of dizziness. 

"Are you all right?" It was Hermione's voice "You seem a bit under the weather."

"Of course I'm not all right, the two of you always give me a headache. I don't know why I continued to put up with you to prats for so long, well not anymore. I hate the both of you!" 

"That's not true." Hermione cried.

"I think we've each said enough things to regret for one day, we'll just forget you said that Harry." Ron said.

"I don't want you to forget it, I mean it! I hate the both of you and I don't ever want you prats to talk to me again!" He stormed out of the library and immediately felt better. In the days that followed Harry didn't have any second thoughts about ending his friendship with those "leeches" and began to understand why Snape took so many points away from Gryffindor. 


	3. An Unlikely Proposal

****

Chapter 3: An unlikely Proposal 

One day after Potions class Harry stayed after. "Professor Snape?" He said shyly. "What do you want Potter?" Snape said sharply. 

"Well, I was just thinking that…with Voldemort…obviously he must be concocting some awful plan and I thought, if we ever came face to face again it might be a good thing if I could defend myself…and since you're the expert at dueling at Hogwarts I was hoping you could teach me… maybe…if your not too busy, sir."

"You want me, to teach you, how to duel." Snape took a moment to reflect "I'll consider it." he said icily with no intention of doing just that.

"Thank you Professor Snape." 

On his way back to the common room he bumped into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going Potter."

"Hi Malfoy, where're you going?"

"Nowhere, what's it to you."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Me? Where's your little entourage of friends?"

"I've gotten rid of them, it appears you've been right about them all along. They're worthless, I would like to hang out with you know if that's all right with you."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Follow me Potter."

They walked down several hallways and out across the field to Hagrids cabin for his Care of Magical Creatures class. Harry had forgotten completely that he had that class today. Hagrid had a large wire fence that enclosed a small gray bird-like animal with four legs. It had very short gray fur and a sharp pointy beak, but the most peculiar thing to Harry were the three red eyes placed evenly around its head. 

"Thes is the flightless Specter Bird. Although it looks rather fierce, it's really jus' a small fluff ball."

This did not ease the students minds. A dragon, with teeth six feet long would still be considered a fluff ball to Hagrid. 

"Now, we mus' be sure to close the gate, ther mighty fast little buggers."

"Open that door Potter." Ron, who was standing in front of them, turned to stare at Malfoy.

"Mind your own, red head." Harry said to Ron.

"Open that door and let out those confounded things, prove you meant what you said."

Harry was about to say never but stopped with the sudden flash of pain he felt in his head, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come and he thought nothing of it.  
"Do we hav a volunteer? Harry, why don' yuh giv it a go, huh?"

Harry walked up to the fence, opened it, and closed it behind him. He began searching for his bird and spotted one, rather close, middle sized, and dashed forward, but the bird had spotted him with his back eye and darted away towards the rest of the flock. Harry chased after it as the flock moved into the corner. 

"Now I got you." He dashed at the bird and landed flat on the rather disgusting ground. The birds, having moved just in time, were now all headed for the door and Harry looked up just in time to see each and every one turn past the door into a screaming bunch of students. He could hear Hagrid yelling "catch 'em, hurry, be careful, don' scare 'em." Harry had not closed the door completely. When he walked out of the fence Malfoy placed his arm around him. 

"Nice work, Potter, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	4. A Familiar Annoyance

****

Chapter 4: A Familiar Annoyance.

He and Malfoy were already halfway back to the school before Harry thought of apologizing to Hagrid and by then it was already to late. He told himself it was an accident and this made him feel better, besides Quidditch season would be starting soon. Harry and Malfoy's friendship caused a stir in Gryffindor with oh's, awe's, and quick glances handed out readily, especially when the famous Harry Potter sat down at the Slytherin dinner table. Professor McGonagall however, pulled Harry aside and told him how proud she was that they had put their differences to rest.

(Harry was unanimously voted in as the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during 5th year.)

The first Quidditch practice was terrible and extremely boring without the Weasley twins Fred and George to crack jokes. Harry make the team practice speed drills for hours but was continually frustrated with the two new members that were the twins' replacements, a slightly overweight very sturdy looking girl and none other than Colin Creevey. So all practice was "How's this Harry? Is this better Harry? How'm I doing Harry? We're gonna crush everyone this year Harry." It almost drove him crazy!

"Colin, shut your trap, and concentrate on keeping the bludger from cracking my skull open!"

Finally it was over and Harry got cleaned up and went to the Great Hall and met up with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who where waiting for him by the door. 

"So, how's the team this year, Potter?" Asked Goyle

"Terrible, I can't get those overweight heifers to do anything. No offense, Goyle." Harry said looking at Goyle's extended round midsection.

"None taken."

"Slytherin is going to have a easy time winning the Team Cup this year." Harry said to Malfoy as they took their seats at the Slytherin table. They started talking about the incident in Potions class where Ron caused 50 pts to be taken away from Gryffindor and than another 50 from Hermione for defending him. 

"They just don't know how to keep their oversized mouths shut." Harry said just loud enough so that Ron and Hermione would be able to hear.

"Good evening everyone." Dumbledore exclaimed in a cheerful voice. "Just wanted to remind everyone to remember to sign the pamphlets indicating that you will be staying here for the holidays, thank you. Now let's get to eating." 

"Finally, I thought he'd never quit." Harry said as the food appeared; Malfoy agreed. 

Harry saw that Ron and Hermione were going to say something but Professor McGonagall came and took them to her office. 

"Serves them right, whatever they did."

Harry received a letter from Sirius telling him how he was overjoyed that he would be coming for Christmas. Harry couldn't wait either, it was the first year he didn't have to put his name on that list. 

The next day, after a very good Potions class, Harry was asked to stay after. 

"Mr. Potter, I've been considering your request you made awhile back, perhaps it would be acceptable to begin our practices over Christmas break… I assume you'll be staying as usual…"

"Yes, that would be excellent Professor Snape, thank you so much." 

Harry went to the owlery that night and wrote to Sirius, telling him how sorry he was that he couldn't come home for Christmas. 


	5. Goodbye's

****

Chapter 5: Goodbye's

The first Quidditch match before break was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, which was easily won by Gryffindor. Harry caught the snitch in the first 5 minutes. 

"I'm going to have to carry the whole team." Harry was saying to Malfoy as he was leaving for Christmas break.

"Well, of course, what was McGonagall thinking giving you a team like that. Then again there's just not that much selection in Gryffindor house is there?"

"Yah, you're right, have fun in Switzerland."

"Are you kidding, surrounded by a bunch of my dads old friends, I'll be wanting to kill myself by the time Christmas is over." 

"Jeez, I'm sorry."  
"Na, don't be. I'll be expecting a proper duel from you when I get back." 

They said their goodbye's and Harry turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, dreading what those dull witted people would say to him when he entered.


	6. Choices Made

****

Chapter 6: Choices Made

Harry went Christmas shopping the weekend before break at Hogsmeade, making sure to get himself some Butterbeer. While he was at Honeydukes his serenity was broken when Dumbledore sat down next to him and started asking questions about next term and his plans for Christmas. 

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but I best be off. I have a lot of shopping to be getting on with." Harry said as he excused himself from the table. 

He bought Malfoy a board game called Wizards and Dragons and Crabbe and Goyle some trick candy. Harry laughed out loud when he read Trick Tart Custards and Ton Tongue Toffees by the Weasley Twins. He bought some for Ron and bought a book called Ancient Magic for Hermione but when he was walking back to Hogwarts he decided that it was stupid to be getting presents for them and dropped them by the sidewalk, wishing he had some muggle aspirin.

Later on that evening he was trying to figure out where Ron's and Hermione's presents had gone, completely forgetting that he had tossed them. He decided that he didn't have time to go back and buy some more. He wanted to get a good nights rest, with his first lesson with Snape.


	7. The Art Which is Dueling

****

Chapter 7: The Art Which is Dueling 

"What do you know already Mr. Potter? Snape asked slightly warmer than usual. 

"Well, Sir, I only know the illegal ones and Expelliarmus, which I learned from you." Harry said with pride. 

"Than let us see if you possess the skills to master the difficult art which is dueling."

Harry's memory of the next two hours, he told himself, would be highlighted in his memory forever although he spent most of it in the air and on the ground. Snape taught him how to disarm, freeze, slow, rebound and weaken your opponents curses and your opponent all together. 


	8. Unspoken Thoughts

****

Chapter 8: Unspoken Thoughts

On Christmas morning Harry woke up again after another night of restless sleep that he had become accustomed to, to be staring straight into Ron's face leering over him. 

"Have a bad dream?" Ron said returning to the side of his bed.

"No, why do you ask?" Harry said slightly harsher than he meant to.

"No reason. You don't have to bite my head off!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just haven't, I just haven't been sleeping well since school started."

The both got up and went down to the common room. 

"Well, here's your sweater from my mum. And ah, this one's from me and Hermione, we both chipped in to get it for you." he said, placing a poorly wrapped ball shaped present into Harry's palm. 

Harry unwrapped it quickly to reveal a black crystal ball in his palm. 

"It's a Mood and Memory Ball. Me and Hermione have already imputed some of our memories. The color is your mood. Blue-happy, green-calm, red-angry, black- sad, and so on."

"So why is it black, and why is nothing happening? The blasted thing is broken."

"No it's not, you're not concentrating." Ron said, taking offense but then lightening his tone. " It shows your mood until you think of a memory and then it makes you feel what you were feeling in that memory." 

"Well, thanks for getting me a broken ball." Harry said sarcastically. Ron was just about to burst when Hermione walked in.

"So did you give it to him?"

"Yeah, it's broken." Harry exclaimed, outstretching his hand to show Hermione the black ball.

"Well?" Said Ron expectantly.

"Well what?" Harry said.

"Well what! Well what! You didn't get us anything did you! You see, Hermione! I was right, Hermione had this idea that you were going to go all out on our presents to say sorry for the way you've been acting, but I was right you…"

"As a matter of fact I lost your presents." Harry said coolly.

"That's all right Harry." Said Hermione in an understanding tone.

"No, that's not all right Harry! We've been friends since the first train ride to Hogwarts and just because of a stupid argument that I don't even remember how it started or what it was about, you just quit being our friends overnight! After all we've been through together, you can't do that. I mean, what the hell is the matter with you!

"I said I lost your presents! You dull witted twat" Harry said slamming the Memory ball on the table.

"It's not about the presents! I could give a toss about the bloody presents! It's everything. It's you and Malfoy, it's…"

"So I can't have any other friends but you and Hermione!" 

"Let me finish!" Ron exclaimed. "It's your attitude in all of your classes, especially Snape's, and you actually asking that tosser to teach you how to duel, it's what you did to Hagrid by leaving the gate unlocked!"

"That was an accident!" Shouted Harry.

"That's what me and Hermione were trying to convince Hagrid an hour after you left, but we saw you, you left it open on purpose and then bailed."

Harry's head was swimming with pain and he clenched his fists over his forehead until things cleared up.

"You know absolutely nothing, it was an accident I tell you! If you don't believe me then you can just…you can just keep your cheap gift." Harry said taking his wand and sending it flying out the window nearly hitting Ron's head as the pain in his scar once again began to rise.

"That's a cheap shot Harry. What's the matter, aren't enough strings to grab at! Listen Harry," Ron said lowering his voice "me and Hermione, we know something's wrong and we're not the only one's … just tell us what's wrong, Please."

"Shut it and leave me alone." placing his right hand on the chair beside him to steady himself.

"No, never! I'm your friend Harry." Ron said, placing his right hand on Harry's left shoulder. "Look at yourself, I may have my bouts of stupid-ness and I may be poor but I don't have to be a rich genius to know you need help."

"Stop it, the both of you!" Hermione pleaded, but it was too late as Harry, seeing a swarm of colours, swung his right fist with all his might. Hearing a small squeal from Hermione, his fist came in contact with the left side of Ron's face, knocking him to the ground.

"That's what you get." Harry said, then rushed out of the common room. Ron got up and wiped the blood from his cheek, looking at where Harry had just left and spoke quietly to himself, "I'm sorry Harry." his throat choking up, "sorry for not seeing it earlier." He turned to Hermione who was still stunned " We need to speak with Dumbledore…Now."


	9. A New Friend

****

Chapter 9: A New Friend

Harry went down to the Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast in order to meet Snape for another lesson. When he got to the Potions room and discovered that Snape was not there he took a seat in the front row and waited.

"Hello, Potter," Snape said as he walked in 20 minutes late. "I had a pointless meeting with Dumbledore. That old man is amazing, he can make a twenty minute conversation out of absolutely nothing. Shall we begin?" The lesson continued for another hour and a half and when Harry finally did get back to his room feeling refreshed and exhilarated despite the fact that most of the time he had been in the air. He found a strange very old looking black case on his bed with a little card of parchment on the top. The words on the card read 

An overdue present for Mr. Harry Potter from your proudest teacher.

Harry flung the top of the case back making a mental note to thank Professor Snape.

"Ssshello…sss are you Harry Potter sss?

"Yesss I am." Said Potter in Parseltounge.

I am ssso glad to finally meet you, I've waited sssuch a long time. I hope you like me. Massster hasss given me to you."

"Yes, you're excellent. What's your name?" Harry said excitedly. 

"Ssssnake."

"No, I mean your name, not what you are."

"Ssssnake."

"What did Snape call you?" asked Harry

"Master called me Ssssnake."

"Ok, I'm just ssso glad to have sssomeone to talk to."


	10. Point of no Return

****

Chapter 10: Point of no Return

The next few weeks were almost unbearable for Ron and Hermione. Harry had made a game out of talking to snake and Malfoy, making obvious glances in their direction and bursting out in laughter. In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall had sent him out of the class for talking with his special pet which he just decided to call snake. Malfoy , Crabbe, and Goyle loved Harry's new Christmas present although they were disappointed about it's small size, which "was only a foot and a half long." Most of the teachers however, frowned upon it, all except Professor Snape.

"What is the best substitute for fish scales in an aging potion, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape.

"Gummal Weed, Professor Snape." Harry said proudly. 

"Excellent, Mr. Potter." Continuing on with the lesson.

"Teachers pet." Ron muttered from his desk behind Harry just loud enough for Harry to hear him.

"Don't lisssten to him Harry, he'sss jussst jealousss, and not worth talking too." Snake said slowly.

"Ay, not worth talking too." Harry hissed back, turning around to Ron and laughing. He turned back around slowly and saw the different colours mesh together and separate into two. And then, unlike so many times before in which the pain came on gradually, an explosion gave way from Harry's scar so unexpectedly that he couldn't help from jumping from his chair. Harry, staring down at his desk, breathing hard, with slightly shaking hands, was hardly aware of the voice speaking to him until suddenly he found himself gazing around a room with all eyes on him.

"Is everything OK. Mr. Potter?" Snapes voice reaching Harry's ears.

"Yeah…Yes Professor Snape." Harry said taking his seat. "Sorry."

Snape turned back around to the black board. 

"You sure you're all right Potter?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes I'm fine…" barely having enough time to finish his sentence before another explosion twice as painful took place. Dizzy and nauseated with beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead, Harry was sure that snake was trying to speak to him, the slithering sounds of Parseltongue resonating in his head. Snape whipped around from the chalk board and stared at Harry who was not aware of the moan that had left his mouth. Harry decided he needed to get out of there as fast as possible but stood up too quickly and grabbed the post, almost missing it to keep himself from falling. He steadied himself and stumbled to the staircase using his hands to help him up. The pain receded and Harry straightened himself, tripping on the last step as a third and final explosion matching that of the Cruciatus Curse enveloped him. He grabbed onto what felt like curtains before the world went dark. He came to a few minutes later with Dumbledore and Snape looking down at him. 

"Are you all right Harry?" Said Dumbledore with a great deal of concern. "Let go up to my office, Harry. There you can tell me what it was you said." Memory flashing back to Harry lying on the ground hissing at the air. Dumbledore, helping Harry to his feet, placing his left hand on Harry's left shoulder. 

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Harry yelled, slapping Dumbledore's hands away from him just before he gained his balance, causing him to stumble backwards back to the ground. 

"Calm down, calm down, don't try to get up, Harry. Madam Pomfrey is on her way." spoke Dumbledore. 

"Shut it! You old stupid git. I've taken care of myself all my life. I don't need your help to handle a stupid little headache. You ancient…old fool." Harry snapped struggling to get to his feet and leaving Dumbledore speechless. 

"You're all pathetic and when Voldemort makes his move he'll be able to get past all your stupid defensives with one ancient spell." Harry stopped, out of breath and shaking, seeing hundreds of peoples faces smearing together, seeing the ground rush up at him as he fell into unconsciousness. 


	11. The Forgotten Spell

****

Chapter 11: The Forgotten spell

Professor McGonagall stepped into the crowded office of Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore standing behind his desk looking his age, facing all of the other tired Professors at this late hour. However there were a few people who were not among the teaching staff that were also there, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

"Ah, Professor McGonagall you have arrived and I see you have brought the last two people that we are waiting for." glancing at Ron and Hermione standing behind her.

"Now that everyone is present we can begin our little meeting. First, Thank you all for coming on such a short notice and at such a late hour. I'm sure you are all aware of the events that took place this afternoon. Myself, Professor Snape, Ron, and Hermione have been helping me watch Harry during these last few months. We have all known that something was not right with Harry but I could not find a reason or cause for his disturbing behavior. To aid me in my search I placed a Seer at the top of Harry's bed canopy when his friends notified me that he was not sleeping well. Will you all please turn your attention to the wall behind you." As he said these words he released what looked like a snitch except it was not gold, it was clear and hovered above Dumbledore's desk before projecting a stream of light on the wall across the room. A few seconds later the small dot of light expanded to cover the entire wall. The rows of books that were once there were all replaced with an image of a sleeping Harry Potter, tossing and turning in his small twin size bed. Sound was than added and after a few seconds of listening everybody knew it was unmistakable Parseltongue. After a few minutes of listening to the sounds of Harry hissing and turning about he woke with a start, looked around and then went back to sleep to begin the cycle again. 

"But what is he saying?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"I sent a copy of this to a retired friend of mine who used to work for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Conversion Languages. He spent two months translating this due to the little information available on the language. This is what he found." Immediately the hissing halted and was replaced by common words. 

"You won't get away with this. They're watching me now, they're catching on…no you won't. He's not a fool, he sees, they'll stop you. I'll tell them everything…You won't, I'm not…I'm not…sick bastard…aaah." He woke with a start, looked around, wiped the sweat of his brow, laid back down and went back to sleep.

"So what in the hell is that rat face bastard doing to him!" Asked Ron abruptly. "If Harry can't tell us then we need…"

"Harry has told us everything we need to know. I've been keeping an eye on him since October, I admit that I did follow him to Hogsmeade when he went there before break, sat down and talked to him for a minute. Watched him buy his Christmas presents and just when I thought that there was really nothing wrong with him he dropped a few things right by the trail. When I got there I found a book on Ancient magic, marked Hermione next to some rather believable trick custards, marked Ron. When Ron and Hermione came to see me Christmas morning we had a long discussion and I gave them their gifts, but something that Harry said to me today rang a bell. Ancient, is the word that reminded me of this book." Referring to the book open flat on his desk. "He also said that Voldemort could defeat all my defenses to protect Harry with just one spell. I've been scanning this book all night and I think I've found the one he's been using. Before I tell you all, Sirius, can you tell me when you first saw anything suspicious in Harry's behavior, anything at all?" 

Sirius paced franticly. 

"Yes! I can't believe I didn't tell you before, I'm such an idiot." 

"No need to state the obvious, Sirius." Snape said coldly. 

Sirius was about to say something to him but stopped when an angry Dumbledore shouted. 

"Stop! We Do Not Have Time For This Rubbish! Put your quarrels aside Now! Now, Sirius, you were saying." 

"Ah…yes professor. The night before I dropped him off at the platform. He woke up calling me, said he had something important to tell me but couldn't remember what it was. That was almost 8 months ago." Dumbledore looked worried "Forgive me but I must give a quick history lesson. In year 1800 sa. (second age) The worst war, but unfortunately not the last, between the never ending struggle of good and evil. This war lasted so long because many wizards would unexpectedly joined the ranks of the dark wizards of Azerrath. We won only because of the great Merlin, who's courage gave him the strength to call out their dark leader Dukat in an open Dual and won. Later he found the cause of so much treason to be a very powerful spell

"It can't be!" Burst Sirius "It's not possible, that spell's only a myth!" 

"I'm sorry Sirius but The Spell of Azerrath is real. It just hasn't been used in over a millennia."

"If I am correct and I'm almost certain that I am, all those wizards could never be cured." Said Snape.

"Yes, due to longevity of the incantations and ceremonies needed for the spells completion, there was never any way found that could reverse the effects, it was…permanent… after seven months or so." Dumbledore confirmed.

"But it's been eight!" Cried Ron.

"Yes. I fear that today, was Harry's last attempt to break free and tell someone." 

"There must be a way!" Shouted Ron from the corner. "It sound just like the Imperius Curse, maybe something similar wou…"

"This spell works quite different than the Imperius Curse my dear boy. It makes the victim actually want to follow the casters orders. They are not aware that anything is wrong with them." Replied Dumbledore.

"But you can't just give up. We've got to think of something." Hermione said, joining the conversation.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of giving up. I've called the other teachers here tonight so that we might pull all our knowledge together to find a way to break this spell before Harry answers the call of his master. I felt like you two should understand what was going on, but now the teachers and I have some work to do before morning, and you two should get back to bed."

Ron was going to protest but the sound of Dumbledore's voice stopped him, and he and Hermione were ushered out of the room.

"That's just perfect, now we gotta sit here on our asses and do nothing." said Ron upset. 

"Maybe we _can _do something. In the morning we can go to the library and do some research and see what might help. But until then, what you said is correct." said Hermione solemnly. They both walked slowly back to the common room and parted on the top of the staircase. Ron changed into his pajamas and lied down staring at the empty bed across his. He couldn't help but think it was empty because of him. 


	12. Sleepless Nights

****

Chapter 12: Sleepless nights

Ron and Hermione, instead of studying for their finals, spent all their time in the library trying to find anything that could help Harry. Harry on the other hand had been expanding his horizons in the field of practical jokes. Him and Malfoy had put jinxes on brooms, food, and toilets causing several people to become very sick. Hermione was very surprised with Harry's new expertise in curses and spells. The teachers you could tell were clearly preoccupied with other things. Most just allowing their classes to run free or assigning six chapters to read and leaving. Ron and Hermione checked in with Dumbledore everyday to check on their progress. The teachers had come up with thirty different spells that could possibly work. The plan was to get Harry outside and alone next Saturday night and explain the situation to him, hopefully he would cooperate, if not, other measures would be taken. Ron and Hermione were on edge when Saturday finally arrived, not able to sit still. As the day progressed their case of the jitters increased. Dinner had passed and Hermione was sitting in a chair in the common room reading a book and glancing at Ron who was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. It was getting late and the Gryffindor common room was left disserted. Hermione suddenly slammed her book shut. 

"I'm going to bed, you're making me crazy!" she said as she got up from her chair.

"How can you think of sleep at a time like this?" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, Ron, tomorrow either everything will be back to normal or …"

"Or what?"

"Or, we'll try again the day after, and the day after that, but if I know Harry," Hermione said as she began to walk up the stairs "he wont give up without a fight." and with that she turned in for the night. Ron finally decided to do the same, knowing that Professor McGonagall would soon be up to get Harry. He dragged himself up the stairs and changed into his pajamas, looked at Harry asleep in his bed, and laid down in his knowing full well that he would not be getting much sleep this night. 

Harry woke with a start to find himself completely upright and awake, and unlike so many sleepless nights, he felt at peace . He got out of bed slowly, careful not to wake anybody, especially Ron, who Harry saw was sleeping soundly. He picked up Snake from his top dresser drawer (which he had filled with soft blankets for the snakes comfort) and wrapped the snake around his neck.

"Wheresss are we going?" asked Snake.

"I don't know, but I need to take a walk right now." Harry replied as reached into his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He wrapped himself with it and went out of the dorm room.

Ron had only just laid into bed when he heard Harry stir. He laid as quiet as he could and heard the hissing and slurring of Parseltonge. He risked a peek, just barely opening he eyes to see nothing at all, but Ron knew Harry was still there and he didn't move even when he heard the dorm room door shut. He waited until he was sure Harry was gone and than he slipped out of his bed and dove right into Harry's chest looking for the very old looking piece of parchment. Finally he found the Mauraders Map and took chase. He noted that most of the teachers had gathered out on the Quidditch Field and McGonagall was leaving the group headed towards the common room. Harry was already at the bottom of the stairs. Ron tip toed down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw that McGonagall was passing her office and thought "If Hermione were here she'd tell me to do the smart thing and get help, but she would also know who she was talking to and wouldn't hold it against me." He ran out the door behind his friend who was headed to the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry didn't know where he was going but he knew that whatever it was, it was in this direction. He walked for what seemed like miles, changing directions a couple of times but completely focused on reaching his goal. He didn't even notice the coldness of the night, or the howling and screeching noises of the dreary forest. Ron noticed, however, but ignored his fear, his frozen hands, and his bruised feet and kept his eye on the little black dot labeled Harry, careful no to come too close. Harry fought his way through some rough bushes and saw in the clearing behind them exactly what he was looking for. He let the cloak fall to the ground. Ron's fear doubled when Harry's dot disappeared from the map. He looked around frantically and ran in the direction that Harry had been going in.

"Professors," Professor McGonagall said, rushing up to the crowd out of breath, Hermione right behind her. "Professors, Harry was not in his quarters, and Ron is missing as well."

"Hermione," Dumbledore said as he turned to face her "where do you think they would go?"

"I don't know Sir, but wherever Harry is I'm sure Ron's not far behind." Hermione said not even trying to hide the helpless note in her voice. 

Dumbledore waved his wand in the air and seconds later the slightly glowing, winged Seer was hovering above his left hand. "Find them, and stay out of sight." the ball became transparent and then shot off suddenly making for the dark silhouetted trees of the forest. " Let go!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he waved his wand, lifting the group up on what looked like blue lightning and they were off, leaving Hermione standing alone in the dark.

Harry walked up to the man standing in the center of the clearing, ignoring all the other people who were standing behind him. 

"Hello, master." Harry said as he bent down, taking Voldemort's hand and kissing it. "I've been waiting so long for this moment." 

Voldemort turned to his followers and laughed.

"You see, this is even better than I could of hoped for. If you can't beat them, make them join you!" He said, motioning to Harry. "Harry, say yes."

"Yes"

"Say no."

"No"

"Bark like a dog."

"Aarf, aarf, aarff, aaff" 

" Stop. Stop." Voldemort said, laughing hysterically. "Harry my boy, the son I never had." Voldemort, placing his right arm around Harry to face his followers. "You and I are going to do extraordinary things together." Just then there was a rustling in the bushes. With a few grunting sounds out came Ron who fell on his left shoulder. He looked up to see Voldemort and his posy glaring at him including Harry.

"Oh…"


	13. Showdown

****

Chapter 13: Showdown

"Yes Harry, great things." Voltemort said as he waved his wand, dragging Ron into the middle of the clearing. "Friend of yours Harry?"

"Not anymore."

"Well then, you won't mind making him sorry for following you here, will you?"

Harry looked at his master with unwavering eyes, walked up the Ron, "Crucio." The bright light was not enough to overcome the sound of Ron's screams. The pain was unlike that of any he had ever felt before. It expanded like fire to every limb, every organ, every nerve ending, and then it stopped. 

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron's choked up voice muttered. 

"I'm doing what my master told me to. Now aren't you sorry for following me here?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron gazed up at all the cloaked figures looking on. "No!" he yelled at Harry. The pain came again and just when he thought he could stand it no longer it stopped. Ron was out of breath and curled up on the ground. 

"Are you sorry now?" Harry said his voice full of malice. 

Ron held his tongue. The only thing Ron was sorry for was not telling anybody where he was. The pain came a third time and before it ended Ron wished he would just die and it would be over.

"Well" Harry said to Ron, "What about now?"

"Yes." Ron said meekly.

"Well then, good work Harry. Kill him." Said Voldemort. 

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Ron. A lightning crackle burst through the trees and there was a silence as Voldemort and his followers were face to face with Dumbledore and all wizards that were gathered at Hogwarts. All wands were drawn as the two sides stared at each other and waited.

"Release Him!" Shouted Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Voldemort. 

"Temper, Temper Dumbledore, how could you possibly expect me to let my new son, and favorite student go. He's mine now! I've taught him everything I know. About Hate, Revenge, Power. We'll do great things together," Voldemort said as gripped his wand behind his back. "and nobody will be able to stop us!" 

The battle erupted. But in the mist of all the different colours shooting from wands in all different directions there was Harry, who still had orders to carry out.


	14. A Deadly Mistake

****

Chapter 14: A Deadly Mistake

Ron looked up from the ground through all the bright lights see Harry pointing his wand directly at him. He scrambled to get out of the way, weak in the knees and made it to his feet just in time and began running away from the main battle towards the end of the clearing. Ron looked back to catch a glimpse of Dumbledore spinning wildly in the air, Hagrid picking up a cloaked wizard and throwing him into the trees, and Harry, right behind him. Ron tripped on something just before making it to the forest and turned to face Harry.

"Harry! I know your in there somewhere! Please Harry, Snap Out of It!" Pleaded Ron.

Harry laughed "Look around you, you stupid git. It's over, master is winning."

"But, but," Ron was crouching backwards when his fingers touched the thing that had tripped him. It was round and smooth and Ron knew exactly what it was. It was the Memory Ball. Ron stumbled backwards as Harry enclosed him, his fingers wrapping tightly around ball. 

"But what?" Harry asked, sounding so much like Malfoy.

"I believe in you, I know you can beat this, Harry I know you can beat him! Try, Harry Please Try." Cried Ron. 

Harry gazed at him and then suddenly burst out into laughter, a cold heartless laugh that froze Ron completely, making him feel utterly helpless.

"Hey, Ron what kind of friend are you anyway, not even saying goodbye." 

"I know you're in there Harry!" Ron yelled out. "Wake Up!" Ron desperately threw the ball at Harry who caught it with his right hand. 

"What did you think you could do with a broken ball?" Harry said gingerly, tossing the ball in the air and catching it. "Now, say goodbye, Ron," Harry waited two seconds "Oh, very well, I'll say it for you," Harry said coolly "Goodbye Ron." Ron closed his eyes. "_Avada Kedavra_." A flash of green light exploded from Harry's wand and with a scream that was cut short, Ron fell back on the ground dead.


	15. Memory's Uncovered

****

Chapter 15: Memory's uncovered

Harry walked away from the corpse feeling quite satisfied for doing what his master wanted him to. He leaned up against a tree tossing the Memory ball up and down as he was waiting for his master to win the little squabble that seemed to be going on, and he was. But as Harry tossed it in the air something happened to the ball. It began to glow white and then blue. Harry stopped throwing it and gazed at it. And as he was looking into the ball he began to see shadows of people walking around. The images began to grow clearer as did the muffled sounds and Harry could tell it was his birthday party. Everyone was there gathering around him singing.

__

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you."

"Make a wish Harry." Ron's voice was saying.

"and what should I wish for?" Asked Harry. 

"Anything you want Harry it's your birthday" answered Hermione. 

"Ok" Harry said as he closed his eyes and then blew out the candles. 

"What did you wish for Harry?" Asked Ron. 

"No, No, don't tell Harry, if you tell anyone, it won't come true." Hermione cut in.   
"All right, c'mon Harry, let's go." Ron said waving Harry to the door outside. The Crystal ball's blue light began to dim as the shadows reappeared as Ron put his right arm over Harry's shoulder as their shadows walked out the door. Then the ball went black. A tear rolled down Harry's left cheek. Suddenly pain flashed in Harry's eyes, not physical pain but a pain that touched his heart with the deepest of sorrows for the actions he had just carried out. Harry slowly removed his gaze from the memory ball and screamed. He screamed so loud, but not a sound passed his lips. 


End file.
